


Same Auld Lang Syne

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Spirit of the Season [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Holiday one shot, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sad, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: When Qrow and the band return home for the holidays after months on tour, he goes out for a walk on Christmas Eve while the others get into the Christmas "cheer". While out and about, he runs into his old college lover, James, and the two catch up on old times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Same Auld Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg.

It had been a long time since Qrow had been home in the city of Atlas. He'd been traveling for so long, he didn't mind taking a breather and resting. All of STRQ Madness felt the toll being on tour had taken on them. Summer hadn't slept in weeks, Taiyang was getting irritated, and Raven was about ready to punch someone. Qrow was lucky he was able to work out a deal with their producer to let them have the holidays off. Thank god Ozpin was more than understanding.

Qrow had found himself wandering around the old mini mart off of third street that evening in the snow. He needed to get out and stretch his legs after being cooped up on a tour bus for months. That, and the rest of the group had decided to do some holiday snogging, which he wasn't too interested in joining in. Though that had more to do with not being interested in Tai or Summer that way, and his sister also being in the mix.

So Qrow had decided to leave so the three of them could do their thing in private. He didn't mind giving them space to enjoy themselves, but he did mind being put in a position where he had to just hurry off without warning. When Qrow left their apartment, he was bundled up in only his favorite hoodie, which was a ratty faded-green remnant from his high school days, and an old grey scarf. In hindsight, he wished he had gotten a heavier coat. But what he had was better than nothing.

Qrow wandered into the frozen aisle near the back of the store in hope of finding a pint of Neo's Neo, only to be greeted with something far better than a cheap ice cream.

There he saw a tall man, with bright baby blue eyes, staring at the frozen vegetables in intense concentration. He wore a very tasteful black trench coat with a navy blue scarf hung lazily around his broad shoulders. A single metal plate gleamed over his right eyebrow. Qrow knew this man. _Oh god, did he know him_. He couldn't forget him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jimmy?" Qrow called softly, reaching out to lightly tug on the sleeve of the trench coat.

The man snapped out of his train of thought and turned around, only to find Qrow's rusty eyes staring up at him. At first it was clear the man didn't recognize him. Qrow wasn't too surprised. The last time he and James Ironwood were in the same building, Qrow was barely five feet tall and limp as linguini. Now he was 6`1``, and while still lean, had a plenty of muscle. It was a major change to say the least, so he wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if James didn't know him.

But then the man's eyes flew wide open, and a smile crawled its way across his face as the realization of who it was dawned on him.

 _"Qrow?"_ James asked. "Qrow Branwen?"

"That's my name," Qrow said. "Same old James. Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?"

"I-" James began to say, but when he turned to properly face Qrow he accidentally knocked over the stack of coupons he laid across his cart. A blush crawled across his face as he knelt to pick up the papers.

"Shit Ironwood," Qrow chuckled as he bent down to help. "And I thought I was the scatterbrain."

"S-sorry," James stammered. "I just wasn't...you know...I wasn't expecting to see you tonight...With it being Christmas Eve and all..."

"Well, boss said we got the rest of the holidays off," Qrow explained. "The rest of them are busy kissing San-Tai Clause in the bedroom, so I came out for a walk." His face melted into a look of content as the two stood up. "I'm glad I did. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"It sure has," James agreed. "I think last time we saw each other was graduation."

"Yep, sure was."

There was a long pause between them, and for the entire silence Qrow couldn't take his eyes off of him. The last time he had seen those sapphire eyes, they had been looking down at him while he lay on the bed in one of their dorm rooms back at the academy. Those eyes never changed. So inviting and gentle, like pools of water.

"So," James mumbled after a while, "I still have some shopping to finish. Did you want to keep me company? Maybe get drinks afterwards?"

"Sounds good," Qrow agreed. "Though where would we get drinks? The bars are all closed."

"We could grab a six pack on aisle 3," James suggested.

"Sure," Qrow shrugged. "I'm game."

"Great!"

James selected the veggies he needed, then the two slowly made their way through the store, looking for the best deals, discussing what kind of mustard was the superior flavor (in the end, they settled on classic Yellow), and selecting the weakest beer on the shelf since James had to drive. The conversation in the checkout line was mostly a debate about what foods were better, which ended with pasta being the stronger contender against pizza simply because there was more variety. Qrow helped carry the groceries to James' minivan, setting the bags in his arms in the trunk of the car. James set the six pack in the back seat and the two of them clamored into the car and drove off.

"Anyplace you want to go to have these?" James asked him.

"How about the old school parking lot?" Qrow suggested. "Alsius Tech is still around, right?"

"The building is," James explained. "But Alsius shut down about three years back. Atlas Tech across town is bigger, cheaper, and more advanced, so Alsius couldn't compete."

"Pity," Qrow sighed. "Though on the bright side, it means we'll have plenty of privacy."

"Sounds good to me."

James drove them to the old school about a mile away from the mini mart, talking to Qrow about what was on TV those days. Not that either of them had much time for watching a sappy telenovela as of late. A silence crept up on them as they arrived at Alsius Tech, James having pulled into the old parking lot and right to the slot marked "Headmaster" in what used to be the Teacher's Only area of the lot.

"Oh, someone's a rebel~," Qrow teased.

"I'll admit," James said sheepishly, "I've always wanted to park in the teacher's section."

"As an honor student?" Qrow prodded.

"As a teacher," James admitted.

"A teacher?" Qrow closed his eyes for a moment, imagining his old flame in front of a group of students. Confident. Intelligent. "I can see that. You in a class with one of your silly sweater-vests giving a lecture on the history of the screw."

James let out a hearty chuckle from his throat. "Yes, well, robotics was always my specialty you know."

"I sure do," Qrow said. "Speaking of which, how's that coming along?"

"It's going...well."

James looked down at the wheel. Qrow stared at him, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Jim?" Qrow gently reached out and put a hand on James' right shoulder, noticing it was stiffer than back when they were undergrads. Almost like steel.

"There was an accident..." James muttered. "I had just started at Schnee's Robotics about four years ago. We were working on a new kind of cybernetic arm for heavy industrial work." He shook his head, as if trying to push the memory back. "I don't really remember what happened...but when I came to, my entire right side was robotic...arm...leg...torso...even...some more intimate things." James couldn't bring himself to look at him for a solid minute. He sounded ashamed.

"I'm so sorry," Qrow breathed. He couldn't believe it. James had gotten hurt and he wasn't there for him. Qrow was kicking himself for it, wishing he could go back in time to do something. "Does...do they hurt?"

"The prosthetics? Nah." James let out sigh. "The medical bills, on the other hand, were hell."

"Didn't the company pay for it since? It was a work accident right?"

"Yeah, it was. But you need to be there 60 days to get full benefits, unless you're married to an employee with those benefits. I was a week away but they couldn't bend the rules."

"That's horrible!"

"I know." James reached around and pulled out the six pack from the back seat, handing Qrow a can as he opened one for himself. "I got lucky at least...Remember Glynda from Architecture?"

"You mean that blonde that complained about the layout of the courtyard?"

"The very same. She was working there about three months longer than me. She came to visit me in the hospital and proposed."

"What?"

"It's a marriage of convenience," James said before taking a long drink of his beer. "I couldn't afford to pay out of pocket with my student loans piled up. And she needed someone to present to her parents as a husband so they would get off her back about being married." James took note of the face of confusion Qrow was making. "They're one of those kind of families. Very religious. Very controlling. They're at our house right now, actually."

"Oh," Qrow said. "So you're both married to each other...currently?"

"Yeah. For now at least. It's...complicated..."

"Do you love her?"

There was another awkward pause.

"To be honest," James sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I loved her that way. What we have is platonic."

"Really?"

"She's my best friend, Qrow. Nothing more than that."

"Right..."

"What about you?" James inquired. "It's been about, what, almost ten years since graduation? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Qrow said. "Just music."

"Music?"

"Yeah." Qrow chugged his beer down, opening another before speaking again. "Ever heard of a heavy metal band called STRQ Madness?"

"How could I not?" James groaned. "They're plastered everywhere. Everyone at work brags about going to see them live."

"Well," Qrow boasted. "Let's just say I know those guys too well."

James stared at him for a full minute, processing what Qrow just said. Then it hit him.

"You're in the band?!" James exclaimed.

"Lead singer," Qrow bragged. "Remember Summer Rose? The silver eyed shorty from the choral society?"

"Wasn't she dating your sister?"

"Yep. And they were both dating my roommate, Taiyang. The four of us make up the band. I'm lead singer "Nevermore", Summer is the guitarist "Beowulf", Tai's "Wyvern" the drummer, and Raven is "Ursa", and she plays the bass guitar."

"Why the stage names?" James asked.

"Names, make up, crazy costumes," Qrow divulged. "All so that we're unrecognizable to the public. That way I can go for a walk at 11:00 at night on Christmas Eve without being mobbed. It was the manager's idea."

"Smart manager."

"Yep. Ozpin sure is one smart cookie."

"You seem to be doing really well for yourself."

"Eh, travelling is a bitch. But most nights the audience more than makes up for it."

Most of the rest of the conversation had dissolved into pointless small talk and jokes, with most of the zingers coming from James' deadpan reactions to Qrow's innuendos. The six-pack was finished in no time, so the two had decided to take a walk around the empty grounds after disposing of the cans. Soon neither of them were talking. Qrow had gone to hold James' left hand, only for James to wrap his arm around Qrow's shoulders instead. With a warm smile, Qrow snuggled close, enjoying the warmth emitted from his companion.

"The years seem to have been good to you," Qrow whispered after a while. "You may have changed a bit, but you're still the same old Jim...Your eyes are still like starlight..." He glanced up to look him in the face, only to see something flicker in that cerulean gaze he loved so much. Was that sadness? Doubt? Or was it something happier?

"You've changed a bit too," James muttered. "Though...you're still the same bird-brain I knew back in school."

"Hey, I'm _your_ bird-brain," Qrow chided.

James let out a soft hum in agreement. "That you are..."

Silence overtook them again. Qrow's mind wandered back to that time all those years ago. He and James were so happy together when they were younger. _Why did they ever break up? Why did they drift away like this?_ Qrow would ask himself this anytime James came to mind. No matter how much he asked himself, no matter how many times that day played in his head, Qrow couldn't find an answer.

 _Why?_ he thought as they passed the cafeteria.

 _You said we should move on, but why?_ They passed the science building.

 _You said it wasn't a good fit, but WHY?_ They made it passed the dorms.

"Why?" he breathed. Qrow slowly came to a halt in front of the main office building.

"Qrow?" James asked.

"Why did we break up?"

And like that, it was all spilling out into the open.

"We...we were so happy together Jimmy...Why did we split?" Qrow could feel his voice cracking. "You said it, back when we graduated, that it wasn't a good fit but...you never said what I did wrong...What did I do to make you want to leave?"

James didn't reply. He just turned Qrow around gently and pulled him close, left hand resting on the back of his head while the right was wrapped around Qrow's waist. Qrow's hands came to rest on the taller man's chest. He could hear both their hearts beating fast. They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, James spoke, in a voice as broken as the unkempt pavement around them.

"I don't know..." he whispered. "It wasn't anything you did, Qrow...It was me...I think...Fear, perhaps? Maybe lack of confidence? I can't remember...But-" he gently tilted Qrow's head so they were looking eye to eye, their lips only an inch apart, "there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret letting you go."

James leaned in close, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled away, but Qrow slipped his hands up to James' face and pulled him close, deepening the kiss, neither one daring to pull away until they needed to breathe. They looked at each other with hooded eyes, their faces flushed pink.

Qrow wanted to stay like this. He wanted the world to stop so he could stay in this moment forever. He didn't want to let James go.

But things were never that perfect. The bells from the churches in the surrounding areas started to chime. Midnight had come.

"It's getting late," Qrow croaked. "You've got the in-laws visiting right? Don't want them talking."

"Y-yeah," James stammered. "We...better go..."

Qrow walked James back to the car, but couldn't bring himself to get back in. If he got in that car, something more than a kiss would happen. And he didn't want to do anything to put James in a compromising position. So Qrow told him he'd walk back to his apartment. That it wasn't that far from where they were.

"Okay," James said sadly. "It...was wonderful to see you again Qrow...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy."

Qrow stood there on the sidewalk and watched the minivan drive away. The snow had finally come to a stop. But now it was raining.

 _But,_ Qrow thought, _rain shouldn't be salty._

And in that moment, it felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

James was gone.

"Dammit," he muttered. "God dammit all."

Qrow's hands flew to his face, wiping the tears away.

"Jim," he whispered. "Don't leave..."

But it was too late.

"I love you..."

James was gone.

And he probably wouldn't see him again.

 

* * *

 

Qrow slowly walked home, making his way to the top floor of the apartment complex and opened the door to the flat he shared with the others. He took a step inside and closed the door. He took one more step forward, only to slowly fall to his knees and break down in tears.

 

* * *

 

Having woken up to the sound of someone coming in, Raven had gotten out of bed to check. She carried an old bat in her hand just in case it was an intruder. clothed in only one of Taiyang's shirts, she made her way from the bedroom, down the fall, to the front door, only to find Qrow crying.

"Qrow!" she exclaimed, softly so as not to wake the others. She knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug. "I've got you little brother. I got you." She sat there holding him for a little while, lightly rubbing his back as he cried into her shoulder. Once he finally calmed down she went to wipe the tears from his face.

"What happened Qrow?" she asked.

Qrow took a deep breath and smiled. It wasn't like his usual smirk or his pleasant grin. This was forlorn. Yearning. Broken.

"It's nothing Rae," he mumbled.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he assured her. "It's nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I had fun writing this one.  
> Maybe if enough people comment I'll turn this into a series and make sure there's a happy ending.


End file.
